Problem: The number $0.428125$ can be written as a fraction $\frac{a}{b}$ for positive integers $a$ and $b$. When this fraction is in simplest terms, what is $a+b$?
Solution: We can write $0.428125$ in the form $\frac{428,\!125}{1,\!000,\!000}$. Note that $428,\!000$ and $125$ are divisible by $5^3=125$. Therefore, we can divide numerator and denominator by 125 to obtain \begin{align*}
\frac{428,\!125}{1,\!000,\!000} &= \frac{125 \cdot 3425}{125 \cdot 8000}\\
&=\frac{3425}{8000}.
\end{align*}Since 3425 and 8000 are divisible by 25, we can simplify the fraction further: \begin{align*}
\frac{428,\!125}{1,\!000,\!000} &= \frac{3425}{8000} \\
&= \frac{5^2\cdot 137}{5^2\cdot 320} \\
&= \frac{137}{320}.
\end{align*}The sum of the numerator and denominator is $137 + 320 = \boxed{457}$.